A NEW WORLD
by LordMesirix
Summary: with their world going to be destroyed the big three accepted a offer from a mysterious group known as Legion to help rid a problem of another world and that problem is Brittania...rating might change to M depends on me if I want to
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfict and this might be crossing different worlds since my other stories that i havent poted yet are connected and this is some of the Legion(the mysterious organization or cult or something like that which combines different characters in different categories)

this story will show characters from Code Geass, Red alert 3, some from Warhammer notably the death korps

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the idea of creating this is mine and can be shared if you want to just pm me.

* * *

A NEW WORLD

Chapter 1: A New Enemy & Ally

Emperor Yoshiro and together with his son Prince Tatsu entered the room inside, sat the leaders from their other rival factions the soviets, and the allies. For unknown reason they too have the same expressions for being together in this room then they sat on their seats and started a small chatter discussing why they are here and not killing each other.

"I see that all of you have come." Came a voice behind them as they turned they saw a person wearing an unknown officer uniform of unknown army or faction with a gas mask covering his face and with a double-headed eagle emblem on his cap. "Good day gentlemen. I hope all of you made yourselves comfortable?"

"Why are we here?" asked President Ackerman of the US, His companion Gen. Bingham also the leader of the European army and both are leaders of the Allied army.

"Yes I quite agree with him." said Chedrenko the Premier of Soviet Russia together with his companion Gen. Krukov of the Red Army. "Why?" this time it wasn't the premier who spoke but another man wearing a lab coat.

"Because I know that you have manage to change time by creating a time machine Prof. Zelinsky" He said "And by doing so you have change the course of the war at your favor but doing so you have made another enemy which I sitting in front of you" As he gestures to Emperor and his son.

"How did you know that we have created a time machine?" asked the Premier angrily and then looking at the doctor and asked "did you tell him?"

"n-no Premier" he stammered "only the three of us meaning the three factions know what we have done" and looked at the masked figure he asked "how did you know about this?"

"Because doctor I help the person who you have erased in time or history on how to do it in the first place Albert Einstein." He said "and I have seen the ordeals conspired throughout this timeline. First Einstein **Deleted **Adolf Hitler to lessen the causalities but doing so gave rise to the Soviet Union! And still the allies won then the former premier's head advisor Yuri betrayed them and plunged the world in chaos by mind controlling every single living thing on earth then was later killed by a T-Rex when the Soviets attacking his home land Destroyed his Castle but manage to escape but before he could do that some of your scientist drain all power and sent him to the Jurassic period" he finishes

"Then why brought us together if all of us are mortal enemies? Huh?" Ackerman asked

"Because this world is about to end" the figure said

"What do you mean" Yoshiro spoke puzzled by this statement

"Your answers to that question lies on them." He said pointing to the Soviets

the two faction leaders looked at the Soviet leaders "what does he mean Chedrenko?" Ackerman said angrily

"I-I want to make a confession" Chedrenko said "we have dug under the Earth to find new materials but we didn't only dug right near to the core and well let just say we accidentally caused an chain reaction on the earths core" he finished looking embarrass and Humiliated

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the two factions together and started a heated argument to each other.

The figure rose and spoke "Now is not the time to bicker now is the time to settle your differences NOW!" he yelled and they stopped talking at once and faced the figure "and how can we were all going to die here anyway" Ackerman said

"No one is going to die we have made a machine that can bring us to another world"

"WH-what!? But that is impossible we haven't even researched on that" Zelinsky said

"Yes. But I have since many of us are in different places and oh by meaning of us I meant my other friends are" he said "However this world we are ent—"

"This is an outrage this we cannot allow this, first time travel then world travel you are going against the balance of nature!" Yoshiro said angrily

"But Father if we stay we are all going to die!" Tatsu said

"Your son has a point there wise emperor" the figure said while bowing to respect the emperor "what I was saying before cutting me off this might give you some motivation."

"And what is it?" Yoshiro asked

"This world I'm referring to is in a great civil war if I say or a war" he said

"Another war?" Krukov asked

"Yes but not any war but a rebellion" he said "as you can see in this world there some superpowers rule them the EU, the Chinese Federation, Oceanic Regions, And the Holy Britannian Empire."

"So you mean we join any of them?" asked Ackerman

"no" the figure said "they are also same as you have rivalries mostly towards the Holy Britannian Empire as you see this certain faction have declared war on mostly everywhere and have conquered many lands" looking at the Soviets and the Empire "Russia and Japan."

"What!?" the both leaders of the said countries said aghast.

"and America does not exist here Mr. President" he said. Explaining Britannia's location is in the North America Continent"

"Impossible!" Ackerman aid disbelief of this information

"we can explain more but first I want to finish first talking to them" pointing to the Soviet and Empire leaders he continued "they were conquered and their names and rights has been erased and replaced by a number on when they were taken namely Russia is now called area 10 while Japan is area 11"

"So I must ask again should all of you settle your differences and ally together against this country or kill each other until this world is destroyed. Your choice." He finished and sat down

"Hmmm. What do you think?" Ackerman asked Bingham and he replied "I'm going for it. But I don't know how they will." Gesturing at the other leaders

"The USSR will join that cause so we can liberate Mother Russia once more so we agree to ally ourselves and there will be no tricks this I promise you" said Chedrenko which Krukov also agrees now only the Empire is left.

Yoshiro sat there in disbelief on hearing this information and then spoke in his calm tone but some showing shock and anger "The Empire will join maybe our true destinies lies on that world. What do you think my son?"

"I am with you father" Tatsu replied

"Good. I see that you all agree to ready your forces were leaving shortly. We hall strike Russia first to make a base."

"their already ready." the leaders said.

""and how can you do that?" Zelinsky asked

"that my friend your answer is right there" he pointed to a building and the everything went black.

* * *

A/N:

this is my first fanfict and the mysterious officer is an imperial in the Warhammer games from the death korps of krieg


	2. Chapter 2

hello again how do you like it?

yes?no?

any way here is Chap 2 hope ya like it

* * *

Chapter 2: A Dream or Reality

Lelouch woke up with a start his face was sweating _'another nightmare? But who are those people and that person whom they were talking to looked familiar and they said they will attack a land called Russia or something. Whatever that was a dream right?' _he went out from his room and saw his sister Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair as always when he felt him she asked "Brother is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine so don't worry about me ok" he said to reassure her that everything is fine. He and Nunnally were royalty their father Charles Britannia left them for dead on the earlier assault on Japan which ended with Britannia won now it has been powerless against his father's army with no power however that changed ever since the Shinjunko Incident where he made a contract with a mysterious girl with green hair who is now sleeping in his room. Now the power to destroy his father and more importantly he has the power to make a world of peace for his sister and he never told her that he was also Zero a masked figure who appeared out of nowhere and lead a group which he called the Order of The Black Knights and won the favor of the people in Japan which he considered were good people and if his rebellion is a success he will let them be free if he is crowned emperor of Britannia.

Just then his childhood friend Suzaku who already knew of Lelouch's identity as Zero also Euphemia knew too. And they brought some news and said are not good they told Lelouch to turn on the TV and when he did he did not believe on what he saw a large fleet of unknown army just appeared at the coast of area 10(dont know the area name of conquered russia) and he saw that many ships which is impossible to go on land and also some strange Landers appeared and dropped troops which looked familiar they looked like samurai but more different and they are supported by other infantry and some weird armored vehicles then he saw some knightmare frames charging up towards the troops but were stopped by some troops that fired a strange beam on them which destroyed them. _'Impossible!'_ _Lelouch and Suzaku thought and looked at each other and nodded they understand each other 'How can that be possible no weapon we seen can do that on a knightmare before but who are these people?'_

Cornelia have finished talking to a commander of the outpost when she saw her sister Euphemia standing there with Suzaku who left his friends house talking about the enemy they just saw Cornelia just brushed it off saying it was just rumors who on Earth want to fight in area 10 right now it has the most military presence and told them that those rumors weren't true she doesn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

sorry if this is a short chapter Im having writers block so please bear with it

and yes I'm not killing Euphy no more no less so anyone who wants Euphy dead go ta hell


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter three

a bit longer than the previous chapter

and thanks to some viewers who said that this story is good

i dont own any of the characters except my own and this idea of a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 3: Discovery and Trust

A few hours earlier

Cornelia was just finished contacting the commander on the outpost which is located at area 10 just then she was called again and this was the same commander who she contacted and she got irritated since she contacted him a few minutes before.

"open the up-link and tell me why he is contacting me again?" she asked

"up-link established ma'am" one of the operators said looking at the screen they heard gunfire and some yells from the screen _'what is the meaning of this?' _she thought few minutes ago it was fine now as if a war just started

Not knowing she just guessed right the screen cleared and this time it's not the commander but another soldier he was partially bloodied but manage to say his message

"He-help! We are under attack by an unknown enemy they are aided by large number of armor please if anyone is getting this we need rein—"just before the screen was cut black she heard some yells and screaming of some foreign language she knew some were English and Russian but she heard another language which she is all too familiar with Japanese.

"ma'am were picking up another transmission but this one is broadcast live and global" the operator said

"What! Open the feed now!" she yelled now we can find out who are their new enemy

There in the screen showed the unknown enemy troops charging towards a Britannian forces that are shown to be troops in the outpost Cornelia smiled knowing that no other weapons can take them down but she dropped her smile when she saw some of the knightmares were destroyed not only shocking her but the other officers inside the room with her.

Then came a transmission that came from another source saying that the Britannian army has arrived to reinforce the men already in the battle saying they have brought a hundreds of knightmares and many troops there she saw was the flag of Britannia on the lead Gloucester he sighed of relief those enemy will not survive this battle.

* * *

The head leader of the reinforcement group (POV)

He knew the enemy will be defeated in a short time but he was proved wrong when he ordered his men to charge they somehow toped and they were saying that their frames are unresponsive then he saw it he saw some mall spider like machine shooting a burst of energy then more appeared then some were jumping on the frames then started to tear them piece by piece. He ordered his men to shoot the machines and ordered his men that wear attack by the drones to eject they did but were killed shortly to his dismay more enemy troops appeared but they looked different this time they are wearing a large armored suit and when one went near to some of the frame that weren't affected by the drones some become immobilize saying that they can't eject at all then some of the enemy troops fired what look like energy blast then he heard his men's screams as the energy attack kill them while inside the frames. Then he made an order to retreat as they did so the commander saw one of their own troop carriers being thrown around then he saw a knightmare frame he never saw before this was taller than any model he saw or seen by his calculations it was taller by a few feet then more came in some grabbed other knightmare frames others just charged right at them and literally obliterated them and saw some forces gave them a chance to surrender or be killed and with no choice left he ordered his men or whatever is left of them to surrender.

* * *

Area 11 Cornelia's war room

Cornelia never believe her eyes she just saw the defeat of the outpost troops and the reinforcement troops _'just who are these people'_ she thought then another broadcast was shown not in the battle but a office there sat Four people behind them hung flags of their armies there in the left side was blue with a silver eagle the one in the right was red with a yellow hammer and sickle then lastly the one in the middle hung two flags one is white with a somewhat Japanese symbol and the other was also white but with a red sun with rays the last one she saw a symbol of an eight pointed star in the middle is a another eagle

One of them spoke was the person in the gas mask even though he is wearing a gas mask he looked like he was enjoying the whole thing he said "Hello Britannia I sure hope we would like to stopped on what you are doing to these countries by being a tyrannical leaders and we cannot allow this mostly The Legion." The he gave a low chuckle the sent shivers to the viewer's spine.

Then the person from the left spoke "I am the leader of the Soviet Red army and I see that you have mistreated the Russian people and the other nations people. And I will give you a real fight if your even brave enough to go against the largest numbered army!" and laughed

Then the person from the middle he bowed before speaking

"I am Emperor Yoshiro of the Empire Rising Sun also known as Japan"

Cornelia couldn't believe what she just saw and heard _'did he just say Japan? But I remembered correctly that Britannia have destroyed all military of the Japanese army leave the remnants of those which rumored joined that Black Knights group' _she thought

Then the last one shocked her

The older looking man spoke

"We are the Allied military force (can't say their called allied army since it sounds stupid) and we represent the European Union and the North America."

_'This can't be they called themselves European Union but they should be called Euro Universe_ (if that's what they are) _and there is no North America And we should have conquered America. Who are this people?'_

* * *

At the HQ of the Black Knights

"I am Emperor Yoshiro of the Empire Rising Sun also known as Japan"

Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, C.C., and Zero who is Lelouch who left his home and met up with the group and watched the latest transmission from the new enemy of Britannia finished watching the news with some shock and disbelief _'how can this be we all saw Japan's military was destroyed' _they all thought.

"Yes how can it be possible" said a singsong voice behind them, they all stood quickly and draw their weapons save from C.C. towards the intruder.

"Who are you?" Zero asked

"Odd? I have the same question as you 'Who are you?" Said the intruder who wore what looks like an acrobat suit, then she laughed "I'm just kidding I have no qualms against you by the way my name is Aeri'a, a Harlequin that is." She said "and what is a Harlequin?" Zero asked

"none of that is important, but this might be more important the man with the gas mask, Lord General Verdelandi brought some help against Britannia and right now some leaders of other factions are going to ask for an alliance with them and I came here to bring an invitation to join" she said then she smiled while she leaned closer to Zero and whispered 'if you want them to trust you, you must show them the truth and also to them' gesturing to the members inside the room "well any questions?" she asked. "How did you get in here anyway?" Kallen asked. "By this" she touched a medallion and disappeared "so what do you think lord Zero?" Ohgi asked

"Of course were going right Zero?" Tamaki asked excitedly "of course not it might be a trap!" Ohgi snapped "enough! Looks like we have no choice so I have decided we go to their meeting" Zero said "Yes!" Tamaki said

"Ok but how do we get there they didn't say where" Kallen said

"actually I'll bring you there" spoke Aeri'a reappearing behind the group and laughed when she saw their faces "the laughing god will be laughing his ass off if he saw your faces"

"and where is the meeting place then?"asked Zero

"in the Legion HQ of course and before you say how to get there. I will bring you there and most of the Legion HQ is a DMZ so no fighting only do it at the bar and do not worry time is not heavily influenced there so one day there is one minute here."

"Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for Lord Mesirix master of reality (yeah I used my account name so it's a OC)"

"ok so when do leave?"

"now" with that everything went black.

then they appeared in front of a magnificent looking Citadel marked with the same eight pointed star with an eagle in the middle.

"Welcome to the Legion HQ!"

* * *

there you have it the introduction of the Legion and also some other world characters will make a debut from Warhammer 40k, StarCraft, some AVP, Hellsing(ova/anime), and many more!

so please: **Like**, **Share, And MOST IMPORTANTLY Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

ok this chapter four and thanks for the reviews and on with the show

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting part 1

When they open their eyes before them stand the magnificent citadel of the Legion.

"So… again WELCOME to the Legion HQ!" said Aeri'a behind them

"This is the Legion?!" yelled Tamaki "it's so huge!"

"Impressive isn't it" Aeri'a smirked "however no fighting in the hallways since it's the rules here and only do it in the bar."

"So when is the meeting?" asked Zero still looking at the fortress

"Aeri'a! vat ze hell is going on here? And who are they?" yelled someone the group turned around and were shock to see five masked soldiers wearing a dull grey military overcoat with and insignia 'ss' on the side of their collar and the insignia of the Legion bearing the mark of 15 on the left side and guns leveled on them

"I knew they cannot be trusted!" yelled Ohgi

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Zero angrily at Aeri'a

"Stand down corporal they are our guest and they are here for the meeting." Said Aeri'a

"Meeting?" asked the corporal and there was a long pause "ze meeting with ze allied forces?"

"Of course" Aeri'a said but the corporal and his squad still did not lower their weapons "vait here." And left which shocked the group(the black knights) because of how quick he ran towards the guard station(some 10 miles away) and came back "ze meeting is scheduled 4 days from now ma'am" he said

Aeri'a turned towards the group "well that's quite exciting is it?" and laughed

The group together with the security forces sweat dropped.

"at least stay for a while the Legion HQ is quite a look inside" Aeri'a said

"very well we accept and can you please tell them to drop their weapons" Zero said pointing to the guards

"Corporal lower your weapons or do you wish to have a 'dance' with me?" Aeri'a said emphasizing dance which made the the Corporal tremble together along with his comrades "y-y-yes ma'am follow us well take you inside."

with that they entered the Citadel

_'hmm i need to ask Aeri'a what does she mean by dance?' _Zero thought.

* * *

sorry for another chapter but this is a filler and next chapter will be a special chapter which shows the allied forces and the Legion personel


	5. Special Ch

okay this is a special chapter and the first meeting of the black knights and the Allied forces but not what you will expect just read it and give me your opinion

* * *

*Special Chapter*

Lord General Verdelandi sighed deeply under his masked he got depressed not because the meeting was moved to another schedule but because the reason was that the leaders of the allied army decided to have an outing on the Legion Beach and since when they got a beach!? Oh yeah he remembered that the some Legionnaires decided that other than the 'bar' to have fun the beach is good too and right now he is standing on top of a villa watching them (the Members and the allied forces) having fun and he decided that he can enjoy some rest and relaxation '_yeah that's right R&R_' he mused but he keeps forgetting someone very important and very annoying but who…

"The laughing god's faithful have arrived and the stage is set!"

Ah yes now he remembered that very Harlequin who annoyed him so much that she has taken a liking to ruin his peaceful situation "Aeri'a" he said more depressed than ever.

"Oh Verde!" God he really hate that nickname

He just sighed and turned to face her "What now Aeri'a?"

"Oh you remember me hmmm? Verde?" she sang

"And I thought you have important matters so run along and fetch those black knights which out master told us respectively" he said hoping that she might leave him alone for once!

"Oh don't be such a killjoy and really you think I'm just lazy?"

"You sure act like one!"

"For you information Verde I have already finished it and brought them here." She turned away from him

"So where are they?" he asked

"In the Beach" she simply stated

"Please don't tell me you brought that hyper guy what his name… Tamaki?"

"I did"

Verdelandi sighed 'Great! Just Great! First is that Champion from the League Draven then that commando from the allies Tanya now That guy, life's just got better and better' he mused to himself.

"So any news from the others?" he asked

"Hmmm not yet why?"

"Because if they did it will be another party and you know what another party is, do you?"

"Oh yes I do know what it means and they will surely enjoy some of my skills" she bragged

"Humph! I doubt it"

"Oh don't be such a killjoy" she pouted "so anyway who are the other messengers?"

"If I remember the EU will be Phantom member Vladimir Makarov… well their shit."

"I agree"

"You know, you can leave me now and go annoy some else"

"But where is the fun in that?"

'Oh god please kill me now' he pleaded but his pleads go unanswered because their leader and the chaos god of reality doesn't really care

* * *

On the beach many members of the Legion are enjoying the cool water the soft white sand and the bet part of all… the drinks!

And the female members on bikinis all enjoying the beach of course…

"Hey Zero! Look at this it's like Paradise!" yelled Tamaki who was very awed by the sight of the Legion HQ.

"Aeri'a said to enjoy so go enjoy yourself I'm going to look for Aeri'a and ask her when will the leaders of the allied forces are." Said Zero unknown to him and the Black Knights the leaders are in the beach and enjoying their ass off

"And Tamaki don't cause any trouble" he also added

"Alright Zero!" Tamaki yelled back.

"Kallen and CC follow me and the rest of you keep Tamaki out of trouble please?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"I can't believe that the Legion can actually do this!" Exclaimed Tatsu who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt same with the other Leaders who are enjoying the scene and some of the commanders (from the allies, soviets, and imperial are having a beach ball fight with the other members of the Legion) in the beach

"I think your right and we did actually make a right decision in joining them I mean we would be dead by now if we haven't left." Replied Ackerman

"I quite agree" Chedrenko added

"Hmm something is not right here." Muttered Krukov

"Which is?" asked Bingham

"It's too quite here and where is the loud mouth commando of yours Mr. President?" Krukov asked Ackerman

"Your right I haven't seen Tanya for a while and I think she brought with her Natasha since only Yuriko is there sitting next to Takara there." Ackerman pointed at the two women under a beach umbrella talking with other Legion soldiers on R&R.

"You're kind of right and I mean I haven't seen Zhana also maybe she's with Giles Talking about the air force and the advancement Tech on our current designs." Chedrenko added.

"Besides I haven't seen the good doctor here." Yoshiro said

"Nah you won't see him for a while since when we first arrived here he was mesmerized by the Tech here and holed himself up in their R&D department." Chedrenko said Chuckling

"Any where's Moskovin anyway?" asked Tatsu

"Saw him when Tanya went to the Bar saying he was going to get a drink sir" Oleg said when he is approaching them

"Excuse me here is your orders sirs." Said a waiter

"About time let's eat I Oleg call the others that the meals are here." Ackerman said

"Of course Mr. President" Oleg said before leaving to call the other commanders that their meal is ready and they started eating

"How about the other three?" Ackerman asked

"They'll be fine what will happen Moskivin going to cause a fight?" krukov said

At these words loud shouting can be heard and then security forces came on a very particular bar that serves drinks since there was a brawl fight happened.

"You have to say it and 100 bucks say it was Moskovin's fault!" Said a soldier from the allied forces

Yoshiro turned to Ackerman "You have to ask?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Tamaki entered the bar and he was excited and he went straight to the counter and ordered some drinks and he saw two women who are talking to each other one was blonde and the other was black so he gathered up his courage and went to them

"Hey! Names Tamaki and I'm one of the embers of the Black Knights!"

"Ok and can you leave where talking here." Said the Blonde

"Yeah and if you bother us again you'll be leaving with a black eye and we haven't heard that the black knights are very famous here the others" the other motioned to the other members "said they aren't that famous here."

Tamaki was about to retort when he was pushed away by man who almost look he was bit unstable

"Tanya, Natasha what a surprise to see you here!" the man said

The blonde, Tanya spoke "Moskovin why are you here?"

"Well since I heard there was a bar here I came to look around and its really good too"

"Well want to have a drink?" the black haired, Natasha asked

"Sure I –"but was cut off by Tamaki who was mad

"Hey I was here first and I was going to ask them first if they want a drink!" he yelled

Moskovin ignoring him turned to the two and asked "you know him?"

"Nope" both answered

"Hey don't ignore me you sick Bastered!" Tamaki yelled and that hit a nerve on Moskovin who pushed Tamaki and he hit another member and all hell broke loose and it took about an hour or so until security arrived and the respected commanders came to reprimand them and after some brief explaination all blame was pointed to Tamaki who was about to piss himself when the other members of the black knights came along with Zero, Kallen, CC, Ohgi, Aeri'a, and that weird man in the gas mask.

"Oh you started without me" Arei'a pouted since there was a 'party'

"So this is the Black Knights?" asked Verdelandi

"Yes sir, and the one who caused it was him" an officer pointed at Tamaki

Before any punishment was in place a voice spoke out of nowhere

"Attention the meeting for the Allied forces with the other Group (other faction in the Code Geass world agains Brittania) is in place and all participating groups are called to the meeting hall no.19"

"So Makarov did manage to get them to agree" Verdelandi said

"Oh poor people" Aeri'a spoke

Verdelandi turned to the group "alright so the R&R is finished get change and meet at hall no.19" after that he turned and left.

* * *

so how is it good or bad Tamaki is just a bigmouth and always get blown first up in every fight he is .

so this is also a cameo of Makarov in Modern Warfare and the next chapter will be placed on his mission to persuade the chinese federation and the euro universe to join the allied forces against brittania and the new weapons will be seen in the next chapter.

**SO again ****PLEASE LIKE, SHARE, AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter sorry if some don't like the previous chapter since i was having hard time making some ideas but maybe this chapter will make it up if not then please give me some ideas...

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelation and Alliance Pt. 1

Continuing where the story had left…

Sometime after the mishaps happened on the beach the group were told that the EU have arrived and Verdelandi told the group to get change and meet at hall no.19 and left them not noticing someone following him.

Down the hall Verdelandi stopped walking and spoke to someone that was following him

"What is it Aeri'a?"

"Awww you guessed me. How did you know?" she asked

"Let's just say that I have developed a sixth sense to your presence" he answered monotonously "where are you heading anyway?" Aeri'a asked "to go check on Makarov since the EU are his responsibility and he might left them on where to go and I ask the same question to you why aren't you with those black knights anyway?" he answered back

"They'll be fine I asked some guards to escort them there."

And they continued to bicker since Verdelandi doesn't like having Arei'a with him since last time she was with him the blame goes to him instead and then they reached their destination and saw Makarov talking to a older looking man _'General Gene Smilas I presume_' mused Verdelandi and saw a blonde woman next to him _'and Leila Malkal' _the two came forward but was stopped by a young Japanese boy and behind him some more Japanese _'must be the Wyvern unit I heard about on the reports' _"you better move boy" he asked calmly but the boy did not move and when there was about an argument Makarov saw them and came forward "Verdelandi, Arei'a it's good to see you again" he said with a calm calculating Russian tone "Makarov" Verdelandi said "the meeting will take place now at hall no.19"

Makarov nodded and faced to the EU personnel "alright all of you follow me"

And then they walked to the meeting hall

"Verdelandi do you know the reason why security was a bit low when we came?" Makarov asked but before Verdelandi say a word he was cut off by Arei'a "because there was a brawl on the beach" Makarov raised an eyebrow

"A member of the black knights tried to fight Moskivin you know the almost crazy and really quick to piss off Russian that Verde brought?"

"But he did hit Mr. Adore me all the time (know him? If not then you don't play LoL)

"A good way to start off a brawl" Makarov said with a chuckle

* * *

behind the Legion members the EU party are having their own conversations the topic is all about the new faction that showed up and getting invited to have a conference with them and also about the Legion itself.

"Those three are quite strange themselves" Smilas said to the group "yes the one named Arei'a has a very strange name not to mention on how she is dressed." Malkal commented eyeing the Eldar Harlequinn Shadow Seer

"not to mention that other person Verdelandi was it? he dresses like an EU officer but with a different pattern and why is he wearing a gas mask?" Smilas added

"I wonder if these so called allied forces are really that tough they seem to take on the knightmare frames of the Brittanian's" Ryo said nonchalantly

"I wonder if they are really gonna help us in going the Brittanians." Ayano added

"let just follow them and then we can meet the leaders of the allied forces." Akito said

"whatever" Ryo said

"alright were here" Makarov said standing behind a door with the sign 'Hall 19' on it "lets go inside the other are already here"

"when they entered the hall the leaders of allied forces are seated in their respected areas on the middle and the black knights are located on the left side and some empty seats in the right side.

"alright settle down on the right side and lets begin the meeting" Makarov said

"alright before the meeting can begin" began Smilas "i want to ask first just who are you" he asked gesturing the three Legion Members "clearly you are no EU officer with that Uniform Style and why wear a gasmask there will be no gas attack here since this is you territory."

"if you really want to know whats behind my mask General i will gladly show you but please do not be disturbed for what you will see behind it" Verdelandi said will making a move to remove his mask when he did several gasps excluding the Allied forces and the other two members were heard when Verdelandi remove his mask behind it showed a young face but a bit scarred and his right eye were it is supposed to be housed a robotic eye and some of his features are bit scarred.

"what happened to your eye?" Leila asked clearly shocked on how a young man like Verdelandi became like this

"well for starters being part of the Death Korps is really hard work and fighting for over a thousand battles can really give you some souvenirs and serving the Imperial Guards for nearly a millenium can also give you some things to think about"

"your what over a Millenium years old and still look like a person on his mid tweenties?" Exclaimed Smilas

"then how 'bout that chick in the cloth" Ryo said pointing at Arei'a "she also the same as you?"

this statement earned a laugh from the said person "no i'm no human idiot i'm an Eldar Shadow Seer of the Harlequins" she said

"and that means?" Akito asked "for i am a humble follower of the Laughing God Cegorath" she said plainly and most of all Farseer Taldeer did say something will happen and it will mark the day the Brittanians current leader will fall by the hands of one of hi sons for he is fated to kill his father and avenge everything that his father did."

"who is this child?" Zero asked Arei'a faced him and lifted her finger at him which made him afraid by one word "you."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update here and there will be more chapters ahead i'm gonna end this on the first black rebellion and then make a sequel but a different version of the zero requiem but don't worry i'll try my best to update soon but the bigger problem is that i'm also working(a Job that Pays) so please bear with me.

o in for your sudden cooperation and i have seen that i have attracted allot of readers and viewers i'm gonna start on some Trivial facts on this fanfic and some other fanfic of mine since i'll be adding some fanfics of mine and some characters that will make some cameo in some fanfics of mine.

* * *

Trivia:

this fanfic was supposed to be a warhammer and code geass crossover but went against it since i cant place the Space Marines here since its going to be a one sided battle

Arei'a has two other sisters whom are also going to appear on a future fanfic(not yet ready) both sisters are ShadowSeers

Makarov in this chapter is Really Vladimir Makarov on the Modern Warfare series

Verdelandi and Arei'a has a love-hate Relationship

Farseer Taldeer will make a cameo via Mentioned on this chapter

My OC Lord Mesirix will also make a Cameo on the next chapter via bursting in the meeting hall and have a small talk with the members that are Present

I will add more Trivial Facts in later updates so stay tuned.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LIKE SHARE AND REVIEW YOUR OPINION IS REALLY APPRECIATED AND CAN HELP MAKE THIS FANFIC BETTER**


	7. not a chapter

Hello sorry but this is not a chapter but it will be sooner or later just going to inform you that this story will be on hold when my mind come up with a good idea i kinda exhausted all my ideas so to make a long explanation short just going to rest my head from this story and use some ideas for my other fanfics so I'm very sorry

i will update soon maybe sometime in December thats not going to be long anyway so if any ideas pls. just pm me and it will help push this story to its ending


End file.
